


In Transit

by dragandage



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragandage/pseuds/dragandage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short scenes as the Inquisitor and her companions drive all over Thedas in her SUV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Transit

The first trip out to the Hinterlands, Cassandra drives. Varric calls shotgun. Cassandra starts to insist he sit literally anywhere else, but Solas and Trevelyan share a look and pile into the back of the SUV. It's a big car, even with all their gear, even with Solas and Trevelyan's staffs jammed haphazardly across the very back seats. Trevelyan can stretch out, lean back, thinks for a second that she might even finally get some real sleep.

The car's not big enough. They're barely out of Haven when Varric and Cassandra's second argument starts, something about who gets to choose the music and how no, Varric, you can't open the windows on just one side, it messes up the air pressure and can't you see that Trevelyan's trying to sleep?

"It's fine," Trevelyan says, dragging her eyelids open and trying to tell herself that she wasn't just about to finally fall asleep. "I don't mind."

Varric rolls up the windows, twists around in his seat to look guiltily at where Trevelyan's sitting directly behind him. "You don't have to be so nice about it, you know. Get some sleep."

It almost hurts. Trevelyan opens her mouth, closes it again. This isn't the first time Varric's done something like this, shown her a sudden moment of compassion, of being treated just like everyone else, and every time it happens it's bittersweet. Stupid how someone being concerned that she get enough rest can make her want to cry, but there it is. It's just something about how Varric does it, something that tells her that even if he does believe she's the Herald of Andraste, he also believes she's a person. It reminds her that no one else quite does, but she'll take what she can get.

Solas sleeps through the whole thing.


End file.
